Say Remember Me (ChanBaek)
by FIWND
Summary: Byun BaekHyun, siswa dream high SHS, yang mengenal dan berteman dengan seorang park chanyeol sejak ia kecil, dan harus berpisah dengannya karena chanyeol yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di amerika, dengan janji yang dibuat chanyeol,akankah chanyeol kembali kepada baekhyun walaupun ia sudah dijodohkan dengan kim so eun?, dan akankan chanbaek bersatu setelah sekian lama berpisah
1. Chapter 1

**Author :**

Fi wahyu

 **Title :**

Say Remember Me

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim So Eun

 **Other cast :**

Ooh sehun

Xi luhan

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim heechul

Lee donghae

And another cast (kalo kepikiran ditengah tengah cerita)/?

 **Rating:**

M ( Untuk Part ini masih T)

 **Genre:**

School life, romance, hurt/comfort, angst (maybe)

 **Disclamer :**

Exo dan semua pemain disini milik tuhan dan orang tua masing masing,, tapi cerita ini 100% milik Fi, no plagiarism,,no bash, kritik dan saran silahkan

 **Warning:**

YAOI / BL – Boys love / Hubungan sesama jenis / NC-17

 **Summary :**

Byun BaekHyun, siswa dream high SHS, yang mengenal dan berteman dengan seorang park chanyeol sejak ia kecil, dan harus berpisah dengannya karena chanyeol yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di amerika, dengan janji yang dibuat chanyeol,akankah chanyeol kembali kepada baekhyun walaupun ia sudah dijodohkan dengan kim so eun?, dan akankan chanbaek bersatu setelah sekian lama berpisah?

Chapter 1

~happy Readingg~

Semoga sukaa

"sehunniee, tunggu akuu, apa kau tega meninggal kan temanmu yang tampan dan imut ini eoh?" teriak seorang murid yang diketahui bernama baekhyun

"cepat lah baekk,kita akan terlambat , lagi pula tadi kau bilang apa?,,tampan? ,hey kau ini cantik baek." Sahut sehun

"berhentilah memanggilku cantik sehunnie, yang jelas tetap lebih baik aku,aku bisa dibilang cantik atau pun tampan,,sedangkan kau, eohh lihat lah dirimu sehun,bahkan aku pun tidak bisa menentukan kau ini cantik atau tampan" lanjut baekhyun

"heyy aku ini tampan,bahkan tidak ada jejak wajah cantik diwajahku" elak sehun

"ya ya ya,terserah kau saja" ucap baekhyun

* * *

Brukk

"aww" ringis baekhyun

"maaf,apa kau baik baik saja?"

"bahkan aku terjatuh dan nyaris terpental karena tubuhmu yang besar itu kau bilang tidak apa apa?" ucap baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan

"heyy,kenapa marah gitu eoh?,lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf"

"apa kau tidak tau eohh ini Sa…kit" ucap baekhyun terpotong karena ternyata yg menabraknya adalah sunbae nya sendiri yang juga seorang ketua osis

"maaf sunbae,aku tidak tau kalau yang menabrak ku itu sunbae,sekali lagi maaf karena udah marah marah sama sunbae" sahut baekhyun cepat sambil menyesali perbuatan memalukannya itu

"hehehe,,tidak apa apa,lagi pula tadi aku yang salah karena berlari tanpa melihat mu, ya sudah aku duluan,aku sedang buru buru, oo iya, siapa namamu?"

"byun baek imnida"

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan /? Baekhyun

* * *

Chanyeol POV

"Byun Baek ?,, sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu, tapi siapa?, dan dimana aku tau nama itu selain dia?" pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak nya setelah tau nama hoobae yg di tabraknya tadi

"dan tunggu wajah itu seperti…?,arghh kenapa sepertinya aku mengenalinya,tapi siapa dia" pertanyaan seperti itu masih berputar putar di otak chanyeol yg malah membuatnya binggung kenapa ia malah memikirkan hoobae nya yang satu itu

"byun baek, byun baek, byun baek ", hanya nama itu yang ada di fikiran seorang park chanyeol sekarang ini,,entah kenapa nama itu seakan familiar di otak namja jangkung itu kini

"byun baek mengingatkan ku pada baekkie kecil ku, dimana dia sekarang?, apa dia mengingatku?"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"baek,, jaga kalung ini baik baik yaa, suatu saat nanti channie akan mengambilnya lagi," ucap chanyeol kecil

"ok channie,baekkie juga punya ini buat channie,, jaga baik baik yaa" jawab baekkie kecil

"euhhm baekkie,,jangan lupakan channie yaa,sementara ini channie harus pergi, tapi channie janji bakal balik lagi dan ngambil kalung yang baekkie pegang sekarang ini" lanjut chan kecil

"pergi kemana channie, kok baekkie ga di ajak?,janji ya channie bakal balik lagi suatu saat nanti?"

"channie mau pergi jauh, baekkie ga bisa ikut sama channie,, channie janji deh suatu saat nanti channie bakal balik lagi" ~chanyeol

"baekkie akan kangen channie,,nanti siapa yang main sama baekkie lagi?" ~baekhyun

"channie juga akan kangen baekkie,channie sayang baekkie"

"baekkie juga sayang channie"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

DORRR

"kyaa, kau membuatku kaget oh sehun"

"lagian kenapa kau melamun seperti itu,tidak biasanya" jawab sehun

"tidak" singkat chanyeol

"atau jangan jangan karena namja cantik bernama byun baek itu ya?"

"diamlah atau sepatuku akan ada di mulutmu"

"heii, aku hanya bercanda park chan"

"dan berhentilah menyebutku dengan nama itu, atau ucapanku barusan akan menjadi kenyatan"

"kau tak bisa diajak bercanda" ~sehun

"mood ku sedang tidak baik saat ini"

Tiba tiba

"annyeong sunbae"

"hmm?"

* * *

Kira kira siapa yg say annyeong ke ChanHun ya?

Penasaran ? #kagak #abaikan

pendek yaa?,,maaf baru permulaan

Review Juseyo

Segala macam review akan dibaca dan di terima,..

~Saranghaee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author :**

Fi wahyu

 **Title :**

Say Remember Me

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim So Eun

 **Other cast :**

Ooh sehun

Xi luhan

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim heechul

Lee donghae

And another cast (kalo kepikiran ditengah tengah cerita)/?

 **Rating:**

M ( Untuk Part ini masih T)

 **Genre:**

School life, romance, hurt/comfort, angst (maybe)

 **Disclamer :**

Exo dan semua pemain disini milik tuhan dan orang tua masing masing,, tapi cerita ini 100% milik Fi, no plagiarism,,no bash, kritik dan saran silahkan

 **Warning:**

YAOI / BL – Boys love / Hubungan sesama jenis / NC-17

 **Summary :**

Byun BaekHyun, siswa dream high SHS, yang mengenal dan berteman dengan seorang park chanyeol sejak ia kecil, dan harus berpisah dengannya karena chanyeol yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di amerika, dengan janji yang dibuat chanyeol,akankah chanyeol kembali kepada baekhyun walaupun ia sudah dijodohkan dengan kim so eun?, dan akankan chanbaek bersatu setelah sekian lama berpisah?

Chapter 2

"annyeong sunbae"

"eumm?,,kenapa luhan, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sahut sehun

"tidak, aku hanya sedang lewat disini dan melihat kalian berdua" lanjut luhan

"ohh begitu ya, memang kau sedang ingin kemana?" kini chanyeol yang bertanya

"itu,, aku sedang ingin menemui byun baek di taman belakang sekolah" jawab luhan apa adanya

"byun baek?, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya chanyeol yang kini sedikit terkejut

"ya aku mengenalnya, kami teman baik sejak di jhs" jawab luhan lagi

"boleh kah aku bertanya sedikit?" sahut chanyeol dengan penasaran

"heyy, kenapa aku malah dianggap sebagai 'asap obat nyamuk' eohh?" sahut sehun tiba tiba karena kesal dirinya hanya dianggap asap obat nyamuk

"ya kau memang asap obat nyamuk, kau bisa pergi" jawab chanyeol dengan sangat enteng

"kau mengusirku eohh?!, daebak, aku akan pergi!" jawab sehun penuh emosi *AlayBetLuHun

"hey sunbae, kenapa malah berantem, tadi sunbae mau Tanya apa?" Tanya luhan kini

"euhmm, kau teman byun baek sejak JHS bukan?, apa kau tau siapa nama aslinya?" tanay chanyeol hati hati

"kalau masalah itu aku juga tidak tau,, sejak dulu ia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai byun baek, dan hanya ia, orang tuanya dan satu sahabat laki laki nya yg tau" jawab luhan

"siapa sahabatnya itu?" Tanya chanyeol yang kini malah makin penasaran siapa sosok byun baek sebenarnya

"entah lah, aku juga tidak tau, ya sudah, aku akan ke taman sekrang, baek sudah menungguku" jawab luhan

"ohh ya, terimakasih info nya" lanjut chanyeol

* * *

Kringgggg *gagal

Semua siswa maupun siswi masuk kelas masing masing,, suasana riuh paling terdengar di kelas XII IPA2, ya kelas chanyeol tepatnya

"hey apa guru gila itu tak masuk?" celetuk siswa yang diketahui bernama lee donghae itu

"SEMUANYA DIMOHON DIAMM!" ucap suho sang ketua kelas yang mempunyai wajah angelic tetapi kalau sudah marah maka jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana menyeramkannya

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh hening seketika

"hari ini kim heechul sonsaengnim tidak masuk, dan ia member tugas bab 4 halaman 169, dan harus dikumpul saat jam pelajaran kim heechul sonsaengnim selesai, artinya HARI INI JUGA!" ucp suho dengan lantang nya/?

"huuuu,, guru tidak masuk tapi tugas datang, bagaimana jika aku malas mengerjakannya eoh?" sahut donghae memprovokasi

"terserah kau saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nilai rapotmu F!" jawab suho enteng

"ya ya ya kau menang, aku akan mengerjakan tugas dari kim sonsaengnim" lanjut donghae lesu/?

* * *

Jika para readersdeul Tanya kenapa chan ga ada dikelas, jawabanya adalah, karena chanyeol sekarang lebih milih duduk sendirian di ruang rapat OSIS, gara gara dia pusing dan heran siapa byun abek yang selama ini menggagu otaknya dan juga karena chanyeol tau bagaimana 'hancur' nya kelas seorang park chanyeol ketika guru tidak masuk, atau 'free class'

* * *

"hay baek, maaf membuatmu menunggu, tadi chanyeol sunbae menanyaiku tentang kau, aku pikir ia mulai menyukaimu,, hahaha" ucap luhan enteng sambil duduk disebelah luhan

"chanyeol sunbae ?, siapa dia?" Tanya baek yang memang tidak tau chanyeol

"sunbae yang kemaren menabrakmu, yang telinganya seperti peri tapi ia tampan" kekeh luhan

"oohh jadi sunbae yang menabrakku saat itu namanya chanyeol" batin baekhyun

"memangnya ia bertanya apa" Tanya baekhyun

"ia bertanya nama aslimu, padahal aku juga tidak mengetahuinya, tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya bahkan kepadaku" balas luhan

"yaa karena aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku menyembunyikan identitas ku yang sebenarnya" sahut baekhyun

"ya aku tau,, tapi apa?" Tanya luhan makin penasaran

"kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" jawab baekhyun dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak

* * *

Buat part ini Fi saranin sambil dengarin lagunya davichi "CRY AGAIN ", biar makin berasa kangen kangennan nya chanbaek., dan lagu nya terus berlaku samopai garis horizontal kedua

"Channie | Baekkie" Ucap chanbaek bersamaan walau beda tempat

(kaya sinetron itu lhoo)

 **BAEKHYUN P.O.V**

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan channie yaa?, apa dia sudah pulang atau malah dia tidak akan pulang dan mengingkari janjinya dulu yaa, ahh sudahlah" ucap baekhyun di pojok kamarnya tentunya setelah pulang dari taman tadi

"entahlah, tapi kenapa aku merasa chanyeol sunbae itu mirip dengan channie ku ya?" ucap baekhyun lagi

"agrhhh, tapi mana mungkin?, bahkan aku belum tau apa channie mengingat ku atau sekedar mengingat janji nya dulu" ucap baekhyun (lagi)

"tapi aku benar benar merindukan channie ku yang imutt, dan jahil itu, hikss" tak terasa baekhyun menangis sambil memegang kalung pemberian chanyeol yang masih setia ia pakai

Kalung pemberian chanyeol yang baekhyun kenakan kini, memang jarang terlihat, karena baekhyun sengaja memasukan kalung pemberian channie nya itu kedalam baju, entah apa maksudnya

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"hyaa channie gelii" teriak baekhyun yang di gelitiki oleh sahabatnya chanyeol

"makanya jangan bermain main dengan raja channie" balas chanyeol kecil masih melanjutkan aksinya

"channie bilang apa?, raja?,mana ada raja kupingnya lebar?!,, intruksi baekhyun

"hyaa baekkie bilang apa?!, telinga channie lebar?, ohh ayolah baekkie, telinga channie tidak lebar" elak chanyeol dan menghentikan aksi menggelitiki baekhyun

"hah hah hah, nah gitu dong dari tadi, baekkie kan gak ngos ngosan gini jadinya" ucap baek

"mau channie gelitiki lagi eoh?" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjukan smirk gagal

"eh eh tidak, ampun, baekkie udah ngos ngosan, dan satu lagi, smirk channie gagal"

"walaupun smirk channie gagal, tapi channie tetap tampan kan?" jawa chanyeol sambil menaik naikkan kedua alisnya

"huekk" sahut baek dengan expresi seperti orang mau muntah

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Entah kenapa chanyeol dan baekhyun seakan memiliki telepathi, mereka berdua selalu berbarengan mengucapkan nama dan rasa rindu yang mereka tahan sendiri selama 10 tahun itu, bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan?

Dan chanyeol maupun baekhyun sekarang sangat berbeda dari kepribadian asli mereka, ya, inilah pribadi mereka sesungguhnya.. mereka berdua sesegukan sambil sedikit/? Menangis, dan memegangi barang pemberian mereka berdua saat masih kecil.

Sebenarnya keberadaan chanyeol dan baekhyun sekarang hanya berbatas sebuah pintu, chanyeol di ruang rapat osis dan baekhyun di kelasnya, ruang rapat osis memang bersebelahan dengan ruangan kelas baekhyun.

"hiks ,channie, dimana kau berada sekarang,, apa kau masih mengingat ku atau malah kau sudah melupakanku?, apa kau ingat dengan janji kita saat kita masih kecil eohh? Hiks, dulu kau berjanji akan mengambil lagi kalung ini saat kau pulang, tapi kau bahkan belum kembali, atau mungkin idak akan kembali, dan aku hanya berharap semoga kau baik disana, dan masih mengingat ku dan bola kaca yang pernah ku berikan padamu" ucap baekhyun sesegukan di pojok kelasnya

"baekkie ~ah apa kau masih mengingat ku?, apa kau masih menyimpan kalung yang ku berikan padamu dulu eoh?, aku ingin sekali mengabulkan janjiku dulu, tapi bahkan aku tak tau kau di mana?, apa kau melupakan ku?, apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti ku eoh?, aku sangat merindukan mu baekkie ku, baekkie ku yang cerewet, baekkie ku yang berisik, baekkie ku yang mengaku manly, dengan mukanya yang malah menyerupai seorang yeoja, bakkie ku yang cengeng, baekkie ku yang marah dan ngambek bila aku tak memberinya permen, bakkie ku yang… ahh sudahlah, dan sekarang aku bahkan menangis hanya karena mu baekkie, ku sangat merindukanmu disini, aku bahkan masih menjaga bola kaca yang kau berikan padaku dulu, baekkie, aku masih menyayangimu" curhat chanyeol di ruangan rapat osis

Dan tanpa sadar dan reflex, chanyeol mengambil spidol di saku celananya dan menorehkan sebuah coretan disana

"channie menyayangi baekkie,"

"Channie 3 Baekkie"

Kira kira begitulah yang chanyeol tulis di pojok ruangan osis ini,, berharap ada yang dapat membantunya menemukan baekkie nya itu.

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari seleksi pemilihan calon anggota osis, setiap siswa atau siswi yang berminat diharuskan membawa visi dan misi mereka mengikuti osis

"minseok hyung, apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya baekhyun kepada minseok teman sekelasnya

"membantu apa?," jawab minseok

"bantu aku membuat visi misi mengikuti osis," seru baekhyun semangat

"jangan ganggu pacarku, kau tidak liat eoh dia sedang sibuk" ucap jongdae yang baru saja masuk dan langsung nyaut obrolan baekmin itu

"diam lah kau muka kotak, aku tak berbicara dengan mu, dan kau hyung, kenapa kau mau dengan manusia berwajah kotak yang juga cerewet juga cempreng itu hah?" ledek baekhyun kepada minseok

"walaupun begitu dia pacar ku baek hehe, jawab minseok dengan semburat merah dipipinya menandakan ia malu saat ini

"ya ya terserah kau saja hyung" baekhyun pasrah saat ini, karena jujur saja ia iri dan enek melihat adegan mesra mesraan di depannya itu

"jadi tidak membantuku?, dan jangan menyuruhku mencarinya di google karena itu akan ketahuan oleh kakak kakak osis yang sudah seperti detektif itu" lanjut baek kemudian

"oke oke ku bantu" jawab minseok yang sudah mulai berfikir itu

"nah sudah selesai.." ucap minseok sambil bertepuk tangan kecil

"terimakasih hyung, saranghae" ucp baekhyun sambil melirik kearah jongdae

"hyaa, minseok itu milikku, kalau mau merebut minseok leawti dulu aku..!" ucap jongdae kesal sambil bermain main dangan baekhyun

"bahkan tanpa menyentuhmu aku akan menang" lanjut baekhyun

"sombong sekali kau bung" kekeh jongdae

"lihat saja kalau tidak percaya" ucap baekhyun lalu pergi

* * *

"oke adik adik sekalian, selamat datang di ruangan osis, dan sekarang kalian bisa mengumpulkan visi dan misi kalian di kotak ini, dan kalian akan ditanyai mengenai visi dan misi kalian, dan dari seleksi ini hanya akan diambil 12 siswa dan siswi saja" ucap chanyeol selaku ketua osis

"byun baek?" ucap chanyeol yang keagian menyeleksi baekhyun

"saya sunbae," sahut baekhyun lalu maju kedepan untuk di tanyai

Hening

"oke, sebutkan visi dan misi kamu mengikuti osis ini" Tanya chanyeol memecah keheningan

"misi saya mengikuti osis ini adalah bla bla bla (anggap saja menyebutkan visi dan misinya)

"bukankah kau orang yang ku tabrak dihalaman itu kan?" Tanya chanyeol untuk sekedar basa basi

"ne?, eh iya, sunbae menabrakku saat berlari, saat itu sunbae tidak melihatku

"ah ne, maaf kan aku ne?" ucap chanyeol lagi

"aku sudah memaaf kan mu" jawab baekhyun

"baguslah, kau bisa kembali, sesi pertanyaan telah selesai, tapi jangan kembali ke kelasmu dulu" sahut chanyeol

Dan tiba saat nya pemumuman siapa saja yang bisa masuk ke osis ini

Yang diterima antara lain

Kim min seok, kim jong dae, byun baek, tim A

kim jongin, kim junmyeon, lee donghae, tim B

Cho kyuhyun, park shin hye, go hye sun, tim C

Do kyungsoo, lee sungmin, choi siwon tim D

"Untuk yang tidak diterima, jangan kecil hati, masih ada kesempatan lain, dan untuk yang diterima juga jangan sombong, dan besok rapat" ucap sehun memberi pengumuman

"baru diterima saja sudah langsung rapat, huft" gumam baekhyun pelan

" dan besok adalah jadwal piket tim A, tugas tim yang piket adalah harus sudah datang satu jam sebelum rapat dan membersihkan ruangan sebelum rapat, arasseo?" kini sehun yang berbicara

"baiklah sunbae, arasseo.. jawab tim A dengan lesu tapi di tutupi *ngerti?

"Untuk minggu kedepan sama, berurut tim A,lalu tim B, dan seterusnya"

* * *

"luhan luhan, kenapa rasanya seperti ini,?" luhan berbicara sendiri ditaman sekarang

"kenapa aku bisa menyukai sunbae ku sendiri eoh?, terlebih lagi sunbae itu bernama 'ooh sehun' wakil ketua osis yang dingin seperti manusia es dan miskin expresi (2 kata luhan yang terakhir sepertinya harus di coret)

Luhan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui sehun ada ditaman itu juga, dan hati luhan seakan terisis pisau yang sangat tajam, saat menyadari siapa yang berada di samping sehun

baekhyun

ya, baekhyun sedang duduk disebelah sehun

sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau baekhyun hanya duduk disebelah sehun tapi,, sehun mencium tangannya

* * *

"byunbaek~ah, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya sehun hati hati

"ada, memang kenapa sunbae?" jawab baekhyun

"ehmm, tidak, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, tapi tidak disini" lanjut sehun

"baiklah, tapi dimana?, kapan?" tanya baekhyun

"di taman belakang, sepulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu disana" jawab sehun

"ehmm, baiklah sunbae" lanjut baekhyun

* * *

at taman

"byunbaek~ah, kau tidak keberatan eoh?" tanya sehun

"tidak, sebenarnya apa yang ingin sunbae sampaikan, " sahut baekhyun

"ehhmm, itu akhri akhir ini chanyeol sering berbicara sendiri, bahkan saat dia tidur dia terus saja menggumamkan nama..." ucapan sehun terpotong karena baekhyun terjatuh

BRUKK

"aww, sakit" ucap baekhyun

"gwencana baek?, " tanya sehun

"ah, ne gwenchana sunbae" jawab baekhyun

"sebaiknya kita duduk disana" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang

"ne sunbae" singkat baekhyun

"apa ada yang luka?" tanya sehun hati hati

"ada, tapi ini hanya luka kecil" jawab baekhyun

"sini, biar kulihat" ucap sehun

"ini" lanjut baekhyun

"huff, sudah selesai", sehun meniup tangan baekhyun yang barusan ia tetesi obat merah

"terimakasih sunbae" ucap baekhyun

dilain tempat luhan yang melihat hal itu menagis kecil karena cemburu

"kau jahat baek, bahkan kau tau kalau aku menyukai sehun sunbae, tapi kenapa kau malah merebutnya, eoh?" ucap luhan sesegukan

"tangan mu bahkan dicium oleh sehun sunbae, maaf, tapi aku tak bisa memaafkan mu baek" ucap luhan lagi

sebenarnya sehun tidak mencium tangan luhan, tapi hanay meniupnya

luhan salah paham...

TBC

* * *

Gimana?,, ga seru yaa?,

ternyata luhan suka ama si sehun tu,

pake acara salah paham segala,

perang tu HanBaek

kalo ga suka, maklum, Fi masih kecil dan masih pemula, dimohon Review nya yaa,

Segala macam review akan diterima, NEGATIVE ?, POSITIVE?, semuanyaaaaa

Stay tune yaa..

~saranghaeee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author :**

Fi wahyu

 **Title :**

Say Remember Me

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim So Eun

 **Other cast :**

Ooh sehun

Xi luhan

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim heechul

Lee donghae

And another cast (kalo kepikiran ditengah tengah cerita)/?

 **Rating:**

M ( Untuk Part ini masih T)

 **Genre:**

School life, romance, hurt/comfort, angst (maybe)

 **Disclamer :**

Exo dan semua pemain disini milik tuhan dan orang tua masing masing,, tapi cerita ini 100% milik Fi, no plagiarism,,no bash, kritik dan saran silahkan

 **Warning:**

YAOI / BL – Boys love / Hubungan sesama jenis / NC-17

 **Summary :**

Byun BaekHyun, siswa dream high SHS, yang mengenal dan berteman dengan seorang park chanyeol sejak ia kecil, dan harus berpisah dengannya karena chanyeol yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di amerika, dengan janji yang dibuat chanyeol,akankah chanyeol kembali kepada baekhyun walaupun ia sudah dijodohkan dengan kim so eun?, dan akankan chanbaek bersatu setelah sekian lama berpisah?

* * *

A/N : ini chap 3, pemerjelas/? chap 3yg kemaren sama sekali ga di edit

Say remember me

Chapter 3

Other side

"pengumumann, untuk semua anggota osis, akan diakan rapat, untuk yg mendapat giliran piket ruang rapat dapat langsung ke ruang rapat sekarang, terimakasihh.." ucap chanyeol dari speaker sekolah/?

"aishh, jinjaa!" ucap baekhyun,

"ayolah baekk, cepat"

ruang rapat

"eh apa ini?," baekhyun,, "channie 3 baekkie?" lanjut baekhyun

 **"** ** _apa ini berarti channie ada disekitarku?"_** batin baekhyun

"baekk.."

"…"

"baekk.."

"….."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN" teriak kim seonsaengnim

"ehh,, ne saem?, ada apa?" jawab baekhyun kelagapan

"kenapa kau tidak menyahut?, apa kau melamun eoh?" Tanya kim saem

"tidakk, aku hanya sedang idak berkonsentrasi saem" jawab baekhyun

"ahh, oke, lanjutkan pekerjaan mu" lanjut kim saem

" ** _akhirnya penantian ku terjawab"_** batin baekhyun –lagi

* * *

Other side

"oh sehun.., ada yg ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu" ucap chanyeol

"ada apa park dobi?" jawab sehun

"apa kau mau membantuku mencari bakkie kecil ku?" ucap chanyeol, "entah kenapa, aku merasa baekkie ada di sekitar ku" lanjut chanyeol

"baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar, apa kau merasakan ada yg aneh dari si byunbaek itu?" –sehun

"ya, dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang tapi dengan cara diam-diam, sepertimu" –chanyeol

"dan juga, kemarin dia menggumamkan nama…kalau tidak salah 'channie'" ucap sehun

"what!, channie?" kaget chanyeol

"iya channie. Memang kenapa?, lagipula itu nama yg aneh" celetuk sehun, kemudian pergi

* * *

"baekk.." ucap chanyeol hati- hati

"ya sunbae?" jawab baekhyun

"ingat bola kaca ini?" ucap chanyeol, sambil menunjukkan bola kaca yg di berikan oleh baekhyun dulu

"channie?," jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukan kalung pemberian chanyeol

"apa benar kau baekkie kecil ku eoh?", Tanya chanyeol terharu

"dan apa benar kau channie, si teliga peri besar ku?" ucap baekhyun

"baekkie!" ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun

"channie" ucap baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan chanyeol

"apa kau ingat janjiku dulu baek?", Tanya chanyeol setelah melepas pelukan baekhyun

"ya, aku mengigatnya, sangat!" ucap baekhyun semangat "kau bilang, setelah kita bertemu kembali, kau akan menjadikan ku pacar mu"

"berarti sekarang?" goda chanyeol

"aku adalah kekasihmu" jwab baekhyun semangat 69/?

"yappss" ucap chanyeol kembali

penantian chanyeol dan baekhyun setelah bertahun tahun lamanya terjawab dan terasa sangat manis, pertemuan hari pertama dan langsung menjadi kekasig=h, sangat indah bukan?

* * *

"aku pulangg..!" ucap chanyeol saat sampai dirumah

"ahh, chanyeol, baguslah kau sudah pulang,", ucap yoora –kakak chanyeol

"dann, juga, bersiaplah untuk nanti malam," lanjut ibu chanyeol

"hah?, memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?" Tanya chanyeol

"kita akan dinner bersama keluarga so eun, untuk membicarakan perjodohan mu dengan so eun" jawab ibu chanyeol enteng

"ta-tapi?" –chanyeol

"tidak ada tapi tapi an" balas ayah chanyeol

"noona ikut aku sebentar" ucap chanyeol

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" ucap yoora

Chanyeol dan yoora pun segera ke kamar milik chanyeol, chanyeol tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi, ia sudah memiliki baekhyun kecilnya

"noona, kau ingat baekkie kecil ku?" Tanya chanyeol

"tentu, ia sangat manis, memang nya kenapa?" Tanya yoora

"aku sudah bertemu dengannya lagi, dan kau tau.., aku sudah berpacaran dengannya" ucap chanyeol

"what!,, tapi kenapa?, dan bagaimana perjodohan ini" Tanya yoora panic

"maka dari itu, aku ingin membicarakan semuanya padamu" ucap chanyeol –lagi

"lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" Tanya yoora

"aku akan membuat baekhyun menjadi miliku seutuhnya" jawab chanyeol mantab

"dengan cara?" Tanya yoora –lagi/?

"menandainya menjadi miliku" ucap chanyeol

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah lohh, ceye mau 'menandai' baekhyun

Wuahhh

Konflik nya udah keliatann?,

Lanjutt?

ada pertanyaan?,

ada yg masih kurang jelass?

ada yg masih penasaran ?

semua pertanyaan akan terjawab di chap depan

REVIEW JUSSEYOOO~~


End file.
